thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Vol. 3 Issue 102
Vol. 3 Issue 102 is the thirty seventh issue of the third The Darkness comic series volume and 102th issue overall. This is the second part of The Crack In Everything story arc. Synopsis In order to maintain his happy home life, Jackie Estacado must distance himself further from the Darkness than ever before. But with a rival mob moving aggressively into his territory, will Jackie be able to maintain control of his organization without his most powerful weapon at his every beck and call? Hot on the heels of THE DARKNESS II video game release, Top Cow proudly welcomes the new creative team of DAVID HINE (THE DARKNESS: FOUR HORSEMEN, THE BULLETPROOF COFFIN) and JEREMY HAUN (ARTIFACTS, BATTLE HYMN, Detective Comics)! Characters * Jackie Estacado * Aram * The Doppelganger * Jenny Romano * Hope * Wilson Hammond * Dean * Athena Jones * Paris Safaya * Carlos Toledo * Bastet Plot Summary Previously As Jackie wakes up he sees the Doppelganger before him, stopped by Aram. Aram has put a binding spell on the bunker causing the Doppelganger to be trapped in it during the day. The Doppelganger calms down Jackie, saying that he will cooperate with him and he likes their family therefore he won't screw it up. As for Aram he warns that one day he will devour his soul. Before leaving, Aram warns Jackie to be care full of the Doppelganger. Jackie then goes to meet Jenny in the garden. He says that he no longer has the Darkness in him, but Jenny doesn't believe him and asks Jackie to give her time to think. She then asks Jackie to go look for Hope as she's been looking for her cat Bastet. Hope eventually finds her cat, but as she reaches out to touch Bastet, he claws her. As Jackie comes to check on her, Hope expresses her anger of not seeing for four days. Jackie tries to explain, but Hope doesn't believe in his explanation and runs away. Jackie then goes to have a shower. Suddenly he gets a call from his right-hand man Wilson, which informs him that he's office has been destroyed by the Bulgarians. Jackie gets to the scene where he finds his team already waiting for him - Dean, the accountant; Athena, the enforcer; Paris, Athena's partner and Wilson, his right hand man. They're also met by Carlos Toledo, a corrupt cop that Jackie pays to work for him. The team explains that Bulgarian's have announced a war against Jackie. Jackie then comes home and meets with the Doppelganger. He asks him to take out the Bulgarians and the Doppelganger complies. The Doppelganger then travels to Greenwich Village and slaughters the mobsters there. At the mansion, Jackie is forced by Jenny to sleep in the guest room. Before leaving, she asks Jackie to read a bedtime story for Hope. He goes to read the the bedtime story to Hope, but his daughter believes that all the story's been altered hide the true horrors that happen. Jackie decides to leave, but before he goes through the door, Hope asks him how does she know that she's real. To be continued... Category:Comic Volumes Category:Volume 3